Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species
The Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species (abbr. ESAS) is a division of the Department of Floaters, although it works closely with the Department of Mary Sues. It specializes in badfic involving high-powered non-humans and/or superhumans. ESAS is led by the Strangler Fig. Its flash patch is the Floaters waterlily with a star overhead. This division and its core personnel were created by Elcalion. Description The office of the Strangler Fig is RC 2817, and ESAS maintains a Training Room in RC 2819 for the use of agents during their scant off-duty time (rumours of a bar and comfy couches in this room are unsubstantiated). For some reason, ESAS also administers the PPC Mongoose Shelter in RC 2816. Don't ask. ESAS was created to deal with Sues of species that are more powerful than usual, such as Eldar (Lord of the Rings), Chiss or Jedi (Star Wars), mutants (X-Men and other comic continua), or any other Sue likely to prove tricky for standard DMS agents. ESAS agents tend to be of like kinds themselves, and they receive special training in canonical magic, technology, and techniques to help them stand up to malignant god-mode OCs. History ESAS was formed in early 2004 HST by the Strangler Fig, who was previously a secretary in the Department of Mary Sues. It was originally set up as a shared division of the DMS and the DF, and its original agents were transfers from the DMS. The first agents transferred to ESAS in 2004 were Agents Aegis and Iodin. They were joined some time later by Bryndan Kern and Alagos. In late 2005, Scott Logan and Entropy were transferred from DMS. These agents played a central role in the Les Misérables Songfic Crisis of 2006. After the 2008 Macrovirus Epidemic, ESAS was joined by new recruit Agent Riboflavin. Over the following years, the deluge of badfic increased to the point where ESAS required additional staff, and Agents Sakimori and Kolosov were transferred in September 2010. ESAS took over the workload of the Department of Godplayers when it shut down. It is not known exactly when this happened, but Agent Sebak was a member as late as November 2008. (Sebak and his partner later joined ESAS.) At an unspecified time, a portion of ESAS split off and combined with the weakening Department of Emergencies to form the Special Operations Division in Floaters, leaving the current ESAS with most of the god-mode Sue activity and the SOD with most of the special cases that ESAS would otherwise have had to handle. Known Agents ; Core Personnel * Aegis (RC 2818), an X-men mutant, is one of the original members of ESAS and considered the most senior. She transferred from the DMS in 2004 and has been involved in most major events involving the division. Her original partner was Iodin, but following Iodin's marriage to Alagos in 2008, she was partnered with Riboflavin. * Alagos (RC 2820) is a Noldo from Lindon. He joined ESAS in 2004 and was originally partnered with Bryndan Kern. He is now partnered with Iodin, his wife. * Bryndan Kern (RC 8.3145) is a Jedi who was recruited by Aegis and Iodin in 2004. His original partner was Alagos. He trained Agent Logan when he transferred in from the DMS and, with him, was involved in the Les Misérables Songfic Crisis. Kern and Logan were eventually partnered after Alagos got married. * Entropy (deceased) is the first partner of Scott Logan. He is known for being something of a mad scientist and credited with the creation of Bleeprum. He died in the Macrovirus Epidemic. * Iodin (RC 2820), a Star Wars-verse Chiss, is one of the original members of ESAS. She originally worked with Aegis and is now partnered with Alagos, her husband. * Riboflavin (RC 2818) is a new recruit who temporarily worked with Logan before being officially partnered with the veteran Aegis. * Scott Logan (RC 8.3145) is the division's most famous agent, known for his involvement in the Les Misérables Songfic Crisis; for subduing the Scarlet Maiden, a Maia Mary Sue, with the canonical power of song; and for running the PPC Mongoose Shelter. He was partnered with Entropy both prior to and after his transfer to ESAS, but following Entropy's death, he temporarily worked with Riboflavin and was then partnered with Kern. ; Others * Rococo Kolosov and Sakimori (RC 729), respectively a Luffy clone from One Piece and a Digimon, joined ESAS in 2010 and are one of the few teams to publish a mission report from the division. * Sebak and Tish Jameson (RC 2873) are former members of the defunct Department of Godplayers who joined ESAS sometime from late 2008 to 2009. Sebak is a Vulcan who became somewhat notorious for inflicting pon farr on another agent in 2008. * Agents Ix and Charlotte Webb (RC 2) transferred into the division from Floaters in late 2016, as part of a bargain Charlotte made with the Flowers. * Jacques Bonnefoy (RC 5242) joined ESAS when he was recruited in 2013. A former character replacement, he inherited the inability to stay dead. Division Records Missions from this division are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Floaters, Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species. Sources * Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species website by Elcalion * Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species LiveJournal - Profile by Elcalion Category:Divisions Category:Department of Floaters Category:Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species